We're the Kids in America
by XxTheImsocoolgurly752xX
Summary: Francesca never thought her life would end up like this, running from her abusive boyfriend with her two year old daughter she stays with Graham and his family, but how will things change when strange markings in the crops begin to appear?
1. Chapter 1 She's leaving home

This was it, I couldn't believe it. I had packed my bags then made sure they were in the car along with my two year old daughter Perriann who was sleeping soundly in her car seat blissfully unaware of what was happening, I had to leave France even if it was my birthplace and safe haven I had no the past six months my life has been utter shit, my best friend and cousin Colleen Hess died in a fatal car accident when she was out walking before dinner, she always loved walks even as a girl, I was grief stricken and depressed. Josef didn't even let me go to the Funeral.

Before I left I scribbled down a quick letter to my _loving _boyfriend then practically sprinted to the car and drove off to the Ferry port

_Josef,_

_You have left my with no other choice, I fear for the safety of my daughter and myself because of your abusive and drunken behavior. You are demanding and a bully who has no idea what the term **love** means, even the conception of our daughter was through an act of evil and I have had enough, I am taking Perrie and leaving France for good. Don't try and stop me or contact I am changing my number as soon as I reach my destination, I'm sorry it had to end this way I really am but as I said, you left me with no choice._

_Francesca_

My heart was going at practically one hundred miles per hour and I couldn't only hear its dramatic beating in my ears as tears streamed down my face, thank god I had booked the ticket weeks ago or I would be utterly screwed as I drove up to the booth were a very manly looking women sat waiting for me... at least I think booked the tickets? oh shit "**nom s'il vous plait?"**

**"Francesca et Perriann Beaulac"** I said mustering up all the confidence I could find. The clerk looked on her computer checking the files not looking very convinced. The moment she started shaking her head I thought I was going to throw up, even more so when she said

**"Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas ces billets sur le système" **oh god, oh god please say I confirmed the booking.

**"Perriann sans 'e' à la fin ?" **I tried to reason and she checked again still shaking her head and let me tell you: if I didn't know what a panic attack felt like before I sure as hell do now! she must have checked for at least five minutes before she said

**"Ah oui! désolé, appréciez s'il vous plaît votre séjour" **she said cheerfully as she handed me my tickets. I gave a sigh of relief and nodded thanks before I then drove my car up and into the car park on the bottom of the ferry itself. I only took my travel bag with me as it had everything myself and Perrie needed for tonight.

Once in my room I put Perrie's travel cot up and made sure she was nice and cuddled up so at least one of us could sleep easy then it hit me, I was on a ferry going in England and I had positively no idea where I was staying! Panic took over me as picture of me begging with Perrie by my side came into my mind, feverishly I dialled my friend Abbey's number in hope she hadn't changed her number "come on abbey pick up, please!" I said

"Hello?" I heard a voice say

"Hello Abbey! its me Fran" I said realizing how thick my french accent must have sounded to her; we hadn't talked in a few years, not since I first met Josef

"Fran! oh my god hi how are you?" that was all it took for me to breakdown. I explained everything to her from the start of the abuse to me running away including my doubts that Perrie is even Josef's, I suppose you'll get to know more about that as you read on "Oh Jesus Fran, why didnt you tell anyone about this?" Her english accent soft and caring

"I was afraid" I said meekly cringing at how weak that sounded I heard my friend tut on the other line I could even see her shaking her head

"Which port are you going to?" she asked

"Dover"

"Right if my experience with ferry's is any use at all you should be there with the next few hours, when you arrive get a cab to the Royal blue hotel and I will meet you there" she told me "then we can drive back to London and you can stay with me until you figure out something" I nodded and sniffed

"Thank you so much Abbey, you really don't know what this means to me" I sobbed

"Hey, what are friends for? calm down I'm sure everything's going to be okay, we will figure something out I promise" she soothed I shook my head

"I just don't know anymore" I was trying my best not to break down again, that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Fran just promise me something" she asked me curiously I waited for her to continue "When you get to where ever your going, where are you going by the way" well that's a good question Abbey just let me think of a list of people haven't pissed off or pushed away since I got with Josef! I thought to myself then began to ponder who would actually go to

"I don't know, I suppose I could call Graham but I just think that it would be a bit awkward " I said lightly.

"Why awkward?" Abbey said confusedly and I rubbed my tired eyes with my hand Jesus Christ I didn't want to relive that story right now and just shook my head

"That is another story for another time"

"Mmm, well just promise me if you do go Graham's then please tell someone, I've spoken with Graham before he's a good man and" she cleared her throat "Quite a good looking brother I seemed to remember" I immediantly tensed at the mere mention of him, I had to clear my throat a few times before speaking

"Yes well, that has nothing to do with this" I said trying to avoid the topic

"Yes, well anyway get some sleep and I will see you in a few hours, remember what I said" all I could do was nod and say

"Thanks Abbey" before I hung up, fucking hell my life was just screwed up right now. The only good thing I could think of now was getting some well deserved rest.

* * *

When I woke the next morning just in time before the ferry docked and I gathered my things then walked down to the car with Perrie in my arms before placing her lightly down in the car seat and took a good look at her, anyone that had met her said she was a stunning baby (like Bo I thought lightly) with her long brown hair and her warm chocolate eyes I began to ponder something in my head before quickly shoving it aside.

Once the ship docked I followed Abbey's instructions and drove to the Royal Blue Hotel where I saw abbey's blonde head waiting in a car and smiled straight away and I got out at the same time as her "Abbey!" I shouted and ran to give her a hug

"Oh my god its been so long!" she hugged me tightly, as she pulled away she walked to my car and saw Perrie "My, oh my she has definitely grown!"

"Well I hope so she was just born when you saw her" I chuckled and she gave me a look

"You know what I mean, smart arse" but I just gave her an innocent look.

"Are you dumping the car or keeping it?" she said getting down to business

"Leaving it, I have no use for it when I'm going by plane" she nodded understandingly and began to help me load my things into her car which only took around ten minutes because I didn't have much "Have you spoken to Graham yet?" She said as we began to drive to her place and I shook my head, sighing I turned around to look at my daughter in her car seat who was reading a book (one for her age group).

"No, not yet I was hoping to do it once I had got to your if that was okay?" I told her turning back around to my friend who was nodding her blonde head

"Absolutely, have you got a phone?" as if on cue my mobile phone started ringing, I didn't recognize the number so I picked up

"Hello?" I said gingerly

"You selfish bitch! how could you do this to me? me?! when I find you, I am going to make you and your _precious little girl_" I hung up before he could say anymore and began panicking, he knew I hadn't changed my number so he knew I wasn't at my destination yet. Had he looked at my web history? holy shit would he come here? crap, crap, crap, crap!

"Fran, who was it? calm down please Fran tell me" she said calmly as she pulled into the side of the road

"Oh god, it was him, oh my god what am I going to do? what if he find Perrie?" I began having what felt like a panic attack, I could breath and my world was spinning around me

"Who was that mummy?" Perrie asked innocently, bless her

"No one sweetie don't worry" I tried to sound calm

"Fran don't worry, calm down, you need to call Graham and tell him everything" that was when I realized. Everything had changed and could go from bad to worse anytime soon, I just hope I would have someone there to catch us if we fall.

* * *

When we got home to Abbey's house we put my stuff in a spare room and then we sat staring at my phone as Perrie played happily with her toy's "Call him, home phone or mobile I don't care, you need to do this Fran" she stated sternly as a mother would to a child and I nodded while gulping down a wave of fear, I took a deep breath then called Graham on his home phone and waited while it rang

"Hello?" a familiar voice said, but it wasn't Graham's.

"Oh hi, erm, Merrill it's me Fran, Francesca Beaulac" I said nervously Christ anyone could have picked up the phone but it had to be him! how awkward...

"Oh" he sounded slightly shocked "Hi can I help you?"

"Yes is graham there?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll go get him"

"Thanks" I said gently, I heard him hesitate then say something in the distance, probably getting Graham. Abbey looked at me puzzled by why I was atng like this to Merrill but I gave her a look saying I would explain later

"Hello, Fran?" I heard a friendly voice say and I gave a sigh of relief

"Hey Graham its me" I gave a nervous laugh

"How are you? are you okay?" my mood faltered slightly as I shook my head and replied

"No, I'm not actually I kind of need you help" that was when I explained my currently situation for a second time breaking down at the end earning a comforting side hug from Abbey "and now I am staying with Abbey, but I need to get Perrie out of Europe, he called me before Graham I'm scared what he would do if he found us" I sobbed, Graham tried to comfort me on the other line

"Okay, okay calm down its okay" he said making me sob harder "listen okay this is what your gonna do, you are going to get on the next plane to us and you are going to stay with us, we'll change your phone, and number everything so he cant find you" I nodded

"Okay that sounds nice" I sniffed

"Merrill and the others will be pleased to see the two of you, its been so long" Bo and Morgan I can believe but Merrill, haha maybe not?

"I know and I am so sorry! I was so caught up with Josef I just let him pull me away" I explained

"It's fine I'm not blaming you don't worry, you get some rest now and I will see you soon, tell me when your at the airport" I nodded. I have never felt more grateful to someone in my life besides Abbey

"Thank you so much Graham! I wont forget this! I promise I will do anything" he silenced me by saying there was nothing to be returned and that I only come to America safely. Once I was done talking to Graham I put Perrie to bed tucking her up so she was comfortable, but I was quite startled when I saw Abbey sat on the coach with a bottle of wine and two glasses giving me a strange look... that sounds even weirder than I thought.

"You missy have some serius explaining to do!" I took a full glass of wine and gulped a large amount down causing my friend to chuckled "Seriously I sense history between Mr Merrill and you" she smirked but I looked at her wearily

"What do you want to know?" I said cautiously then I swear the devil could have crapped himself at the evil look Abbey was giving me

"Everything" I sighed and looked at the floor for a moment before back at my friend Abbey who was now looking at me expectantly...

"Fine!" I gave in and took a deep breath before I started talking "Back in July 1999 I was visiting Colleen and Graham, I hadn't seen them in so long" I smiled at the Memory of Morgan and Bo when they saw me "and we went to see Merrill at a baseball game, he was really good and eventually his team won" I took a long swig of my wine and then topped up my glass, boy I was going to need more of that stuff "Anyways, after we went back to Colleen and Graham's and put the kids to bed and had a lot to drink, Merrill offered for me to stay at his for the night and, I accepted" I closed my eyes trying to block out the memory "We got back to his, drank kind of had a fight then..." I didn't need to say anymore and she got the idea

"Oh my god you had sex!" I cringed deeply and nodded

"That's not the worst part" I stopped her laughing. she looked at me confused then said

"What do you mean?"

"Well shortly before I came to America Josef...H-he" I couldnt bring myself to say it as I felt tears sting my eyes "He raped me" I burst in tears as Abbey gave me a hug

"Oh darling, why didn't you tell anyone?" I looked up at her quickly

"I did! Merrill found out and that's how we got into a fight!" I looked down guiltily

"Hold on, if you had sex with Merrill after Josef... hurt you then, who's Perrie's father?" I stuttered slightly trying to make up a sentence "Oh fuck, Fran you don't know do you?" I shook my head and responded

"Of course I do she...She's Josef's, shes got to be" I said more to myself than her but she didn't look convinced, we said nothing more on the matter and just talked about how Abbey had been doing in England. I did get this massive feeling of doubt though, who was Perrie's dad? ... It was Josef, but then she does show a bit of Merrill sometimes... no, no it's definitely Josef...I think.

* * *

**what do you think? good? bad? terrible? let me know but clicking that little review button down there** **the next one should be up shortly so stick around!**

**Translations:**

******nom s'il vous plait?- Name please**

**********Francesca et Perriann Beaulac- Francesca and Perriann Beaulac **

**************Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas ces billets sur le système- I'm sorry but we do not have these tickets on the system **

******************Perriann sans 'e' à la fin ?- Perriann with no 'e' at the end?**

**********************Ah oui! désolé, appréciez s'il vous plaît votre séjour- ah yes! sorry, please enjoy your stay**


	2. Chapter 2 That's all we need

_"Don't tell me your going to go back to him!" He shouted angrily "After what he did to you? After as the pain he caused you?" Tears strolled down my cheeks as he stood on the other side of the room_

"_What choice do I have? I can't just not go back!" I sobbed trying to calm him down _

"_Yes you could! You have loads of people here, Colleen, Graham and the kids…Me" he added quietly, I hadn't quite realised how close we had gotten in the past few moments, physically there was not two inches between us. We stared at each other for the longest time when slowly his lips came towards mine_

I woke with a start in my bed oh okay, okay it was just a dream… a memory even. "Mummy" a small voice came from the door and I sat up to see my daughter at the door

"Yes darling?" I asked tiredly

"Aunty Abbey said its time to get up" I nodded at the young girl and said

"Okay tell her I'll be there in a minute" Perrie nodded and toddled off down stairs. I Got up slowly and walked down stairs where Abbey was looming over her laptop, she glanced up and saw I was awake and smiled

"And it's awake!" she joked

"Thanks" I said sarcastically giving her a small glare

"Did you sleep well?" Abbey asked as she poured me a cup of tea

"Yes thanks, best I've had in… well since I can remember" I thanked her as I took the cup and sipped on the nice warm tea, as it went down my throat it instantly calmed the tense muscles in my body.

"Well, I looked online and the best plane I could find leaves tomorrow night at ten o'clock in the evening and you should get there around eight in the morning" I nodded as I took in the facts "I talked to Graham" she paused before she continued "on _my_ phone, and he said he doesn't mind picking you up from the airport when you get there" I took in a deep breath and nodded

"That sounds great, I'll book the tickets and pay you back as soon as I can" Abbey smiled but shook her head

"No, that won't be necessary Fran" I looked at my friend confused.

"Why? it's not trouble really" Abbey just laughed and continued to shake her head

"No Fran, you can repay me by going to America being happy" I smiled and hugged my friend; we were both close to tears when she said "Come on then let's check if you need anything in your suit cases!" We spent the next few hours going through my clothes and Perrie's when we decided to go shopping. We bought the necessaries like toiletries and then we went to all the clothes shops getting more trendy stuff and throwing out the old clothes, I think it is safe to say me and Perrie had a whole new wardrobe by the time we were done!

* * *

Then the next morning I double checked for our passport and plane tickets and made sure our suitcases were labelled, pretty soon it was time go and Abbey drove me to the airport. We were in the car park and I was a bit early so we waited in the car "I can't believe I'm doing this" I shook my head, tears stung my eyes as I looked to my blonde haired friend who looked similar to me with watery eyes "I won't forget this Abbey, I'm serious! You've been a god send!" we laughed lightly and hugged from our seats

"Hey and don't you worry about Merrill, the awkwardness will go after a while"

"But what if he asks about Perrie?" I said so quietly that even I had trouble hearing it. Abbey gave me a small smile and put her hand over mine

"Then you say what you think is best, he doesn't have to know" she reassured me and I gave her a weak smile before glancing over to the clock

"Right I need to go! Come on Perrie sweetie we need to get on the plane" I called to the two year old and we got out of the car. Abbey picked up Perrie and I got the suit case and threw my shoulder bag over my shoulder because clasping my daughter's hand in mine as we shared out hugs with Abbey

"Thanks Aunty Abbey" Perrie said giving her a hug

"You be good for Mummy" the little girl nodded before returning to my side. We said our last tearful goodbyes before I walked into the Airport I decided it would be a good time to call Graham after we checked in. I did everything that needed to be done at the desk then I got out my phone and called Graham's house again.

"Hello?" I said as someone picked up

"Hello" Graham said on the other line and I gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't Merrill

"Hi Graham, my flight leaves in an hour so I should be there around eight tomorrow morning" I told him

"Okay, I'm glad you decided to come" I smiled at his kindness

"so am I, Perrie is beginning to miss her friends, she'll be glad to make some new ones" I told him

"I told the others you might be coming this morning, they seemed pretty happy" I gave a breath of laughter

"Thank you for doing the Graham I'll see you tomorrow" I hung up and grabbed my daughter's hand "Hey Perrie, guess what?" I smiled at her excitedly

"What mummy?" she said

"We are going to live with Uncle Graham in America, we're going to be okay!" I said and she giggled softly and hugged me

"Does this mean you wont cry at night anymore mummy?" she said so innocently, it made my heart tug to hear her say that

"No, no I won't princess" I whispered

"Good" she said "Because I don't like it when you're sad" she looked me in the eyes and I was slightly in shock of how grown up she sounded, I hugged her and rubbed her back

"Neither do I sweetie, neither do I"

* * *

The plane ride was boring and uneventful apart from a weird fat man who snored down my ear half of the journey. Soon (but not soon enough) it was time to depart from the plane "Mummy I'm tired" Perrie complained rubbing her eye's with her tiny hand

"I know sweetie but it won't be long now, uncle Graham should be here after we collected the bags" I won't lie; I was a little emotional from being tired and the flight combined and I just hoped the journey to his house would be short. The baggage collection seemed to drag on and on as if the bags were moving in slow motion along with the people, one by one reaching down slowly and heaving their bags off the conveyer belt, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even notice my suitcase come nearer. "Mummy! Mummy there it is!" Perrie said pointing a small finger towards our purple case I snapped my head towards the case and lunged forward before it could drift out of our reach Perrie seemed to give a sigh of relief as it touched the floor beside us

"You okay?" I asked her and she gave a small nod

"Yeah, fine" I smiled and grabbed her hand just as my phone went off "Hello?" I said

"Hey Fran we're in the car park" Graham's comforting voice said and I furrowed my brows slightly as I stopped

"We're?" I said confusedly

"Yeah Me, the kids and Merrill, do you want any help with your bags?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead

"No, no I'm fine I'll see you in a minute, drive up to the Airport entrance where the taxi's are and I'll see you there" He agreed and hung up. I took my daughters hand once again and walked swiftly towards the entrances where straight away I saw their car outside, I mustered up the best smile I could while Perrie ran towards Graham "Uncle Graham!" she shouted and giggled as he lifted her up in the air

"Hey kido!" he said "How are you?"

"I'm okay" Her eyes seemed to light up slightly when she was set on the ground and saw Morgan, Merrill, and Bo coming out the car but she still seemed slightly nervous

"Hi are you Perrie?" Morgan said with a friendly tone and she nodded shyly "I'm Morgan" he intorduced "and this is my sister Bo and Uncle Merrill" Merrill seemed to sense the little girls discomfort and said

"Hey its okay, we don't bite I promise" He gave warm smile and his eyes glanced at me quickly, giving me a sign of a sort of parley or truce. I nodded and he extended his hand toward Perrie who trotted over and took it gentle she stay by his side just holding his hand making me smile slightly as I turned to Graham who had taken my bags inside the car

"Thank you so much for doing this, you don't know how much this means" I gave him a big bear hug, similar to one that you would give a brother or a dad.

"Hey listen, its the least I could do" He smiled pulling away "Does Perrie know the full situation?"

"No does she heck! she's only two" I hesitated slightly and looked to her and Merrill who were talking with Morgan and Bo "She just thinks we're here for a holiday" I sounded almost guilty in away that I hadn't told her the real reason why we were here I looked down ashamed

"Don't worry, as you said she's too young to know yet" he gave me a reassuring nod then said "Right come on guy's lets get home!" I smiled and walked over to were Merrill was standing with Perrie

"Hey" I said with little confidence "you guys okay?" Merrill looked at me and gave a crooked smile

"Yeah, just fine" I gave him a nod and we kind of stood in this awkward silence for a few moments "We should probably go to the car" Merrill said and I cleared my throat

"Oh right, yeah lets...Lets go" I took Perrie's hand and led her to the car with Merrill slightly behind me. Well this wasn't going to be awkward in the slightest!

* * *

To say the car ride was awkward would probably be an understatement I don't even know why if I'm honest, what happened between us wasn't that big a deal. Did Graham even know what had happened? well he seemed to sense something was up because he tried to keep all of us talking for as long as possible so that the awkward silence that was waiting to creep up on us wouldn't come. Getting out the car Merrill didn't so much as glance at me so I went up and unpacked our things while Perrie played with Bo down stairs it made me laugh how quickly she became close to Bo and Morgan, I made a mental note to ask Graham about the schools here.

Once I unpacked I went down stair only to be attacked by Bo, Morgan, and Perrie "Hey Aunty Fran!" Morgan said happily "will you play outside with us?"

"We're playing catch the mice!" Bo chipped in and I smiled

"Great! sure! but, I don't know how to play" I smirked slightly and they took me outside and showed me how to play. Basically one person is the cat and they have to catch the others-the 'mice'- and turn them into cats, I actually thought it was a pretty good came considering they made it up them selves. we began playing and surprise, surprise I was the cat! they were actually pretty fast if I'm honest we must have played for ages before Graham came out with Merrill and told us dinner was ready... that's when in happened.

Something moved in the corn fields causing us all to whip round to face the field "What was that?" Morgan asked breaking the silence Perrie grabbed my hand and buried her head in my leg, I reached down and stroked the top of her head and we just stood like that for a while

"I think we should go inside now guys" I said turning back to the others, my blonde hair swishing behind me as I did. Graham gave a small nod before everybody walked uncertainly into the house to eat our dinner.

Later that night I tucked Perrie into the single bed on the other side of the room to mine "Do you like it here **miel?" **I asked her as her small figure lay in her bed

"Oh yes **mère**!" she said excitedly "Morgan and Bo are my best friends!" I smiled and gave a small laugh

"I'm glad you like it here" I kissed her forehead and stood up "I will be up later, sleep well" slowly her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep and I went to join Graham downstairs; we were filling out the paper work for Perrie's new school. "Thanks for helping me with this Graham" I sighed as I sat down "I would'e have a clue what to do"

"That's what family's for" he smiled as his eyes skimmed the paper work. We had family, that was all we needed.


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy

**_so I thought about the actors for my oc's and so far I was thinking a blonde Jennifer Lawrence for Fran and a young Mackenzie foy for Perrie, sorry for the wait but its up now! enjoy _**

**_*a few days later*_**

_I walked to the back garden with Colleen who had handed me a drink "You just have everything don't you" I smiled as she looked at me confused _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Look at you! You have a great Husband, House, Beautiful kids" she shook her head_

_"You have Josef, you love him don't you? Who's to say you can't have all that with him?" I sighed and turn so I was fully facing my cousin. Could I tell her? Why was it so hard to say something so little? I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I looked at the ground "Fran? Annie what's wrong?" she said concernedly rubbing my arm "Annie please tell me what's the matter"_

A scream like noise woke me from my dream (again it was more a memory than a dream) I sat up with a start immediately looking for Perrie until remembering her bed had been moved into Morgan and Bo's room, I got up and walked out the door quickly to see Graham in the hall way "are Perrie and the kids with you?" he asked and my eyes widened

"No I thought they were with you?" We both looked at each other then in unison turned and ran down stairs and out the front door at the same time Merrill came running out of his room in the barn.

"Where are they?" he asked but we just shrugged too focused on looking for the kids I turned to Graham and looked at his eyes that were wide with panic as he looked around for anything that could tell us where the kids were, my heart was beating wildly in my chest as many thoughts ran through my mind, Where were they? oh my god were they hurt? Suddenly we heard children's voices in the distance

"Dad!" they shouted; Morgan. We looked at each other then ran at a rapid pace into the corn fields we ran so fast we didn't care about the corn stalks slapping us in the face, we just ran until we came to a sort of path where we saw Bo in the distance. I gave a sigh of relief that one of them was okay and when we reached her Graham frantically asked where the others were her only reply was

"Are you in my dream to?"

"Bo this isn't-" Graham was cut off by another shout, only is sounded closer this time

"Dad!" we heard again and ran off into the corn again with Merrill holding Bo. We stopped when we saw Morgan and I kneeled down in front of him with Graham

"Morgan! Morgan where is Perrie?" I asked him

"Are you hurt?" Graham asked his son turning his chin to face us

"I think god did it" he said simply

"Did what Morgan?" I asked him and he turned our chins to see a massive clearing in the corn, it hadn't been there last night, I gave a huge sigh when I saw Perrie standing in the middle as the dogs (Houdini and Isabelle) ran round the perimeter of the clearing I ran to my daughter and picked her up as I gave her a hug

"Sweetie are you okay?" no reply

"What is it mummy?" she asked confusedly as I lifted her on to my hip and I furrowed my brow slightly

"What's what baby girl?" I asked her softly as I walked back over to the others, that's when it was clear. The space in front of us was huge and in the distance we could see other circles just like this some smaller some bigger but they were all in a sort of line, were these...crop circles?

* * *

Graham put the chicken on the grill outside as the corn swayed in the breeze, he had called Sheriff Paski and was currently talking to some guy called Lee whom I assumed was Lionel's father, oh yes I had met Lionel Pritchard and I hoped I wouldn't have to see him again for a long time, he was friends with Josef. I walked into the kitchen with a magazine in my hand to see the kids standing over Houdini and a puddle of piss "what happened sweetie?" I asked them just as Graham walked in,

"Houdini Peed, I think he's sick" His eyes looked so worried for such a young boy, Perrie and Bo were just stood at the side quietly

"Take him outside, I'll call Dr. Reynolds"

"He isn't an animal doctor" Bo said innocently as the three kids took him by the collar ready to take him out side

"Yeah, well he'll know what to do" Graham said confidently just as the kids walked out the door.

"Okay well, I'm going to go drop in and see Mrs. Whittleman" I announced

"Why?" he said as he cleaned up the puddle

"She said she could baby sit Perrie a few days a week and we just need to go through some stuff" He nodded and put the kitchen tissue in the bin, Caroline walked in slightly white

"Oh how are you Caroline? I only called you folks two hours ago" Graham said and walked over to Caroline as I put on my coat. I walked out the door but-due to my impeccable clumsiness- I walked straight into Merrill "Oh" I looked up with a slight blush in my cheeks "sorry" I went to walk away when he caught my arm sent electricity up to my shoulder

"where you going?" he asked me

"Mrs. Whittleman, she said she could baby sit Perrie every now and then we are just going to do some paper work and stuff" I said casually, and que the awkward silence... we just stood there not really knowing what to say

"You sure you don't want to stay for lunch?" he asked me and I smirked

"if your potato salad is anything like last time I think I'll pass" he scoffed and laughed slightly "I better go" I said and once again turned to go when said my name to catch my attention

"Fran?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want anything to be awkward between us, you know? after what happen?" shit I knew this was coming sooner or later "for the kids sake and that" he held his hand out and I nodded and smiled before taking his hand

"okay, friend" I winked before I walked out, well awkward stage over, I cant wait to see what comes next!

* * *

I was glad to have fresh air by the time I was out as lovely as she was Mrs Whittleman could talk about money for hours on end! luckily I was only there for half an hour. When I arrived back home Caroline was just driving out she rolled the window down to talk to me

"Anything?" I asked

"Nope" she said "they were bent over so perfectly they aren't even broken" I frowned, what the hell? that wasn't normal.

"so not Lionel Pritchard then" I stated it was a well known fact he and his little gang couldn't take a piss without wetting their pants

"No" she shook her head when I noticed Houdini in the back looking very limp

"W-what happened to Houdini?" I asked like a small child

"He tried to attack the kids" Caroline tutted sadly as my blood went cold "Morgan got him with a knife in the chest, he didn't hurt any of them" I gave a sigh of relief

"I'm going to go check on them" I said and walked off towards the house

"Oh and Fran!" she called back to me and I turned round to face her

"Yes?" she smiled then said

"I'm glad you're here, everyone is" I smiled as well and nodded before she drove off. I walked into the house quickly looking for the kids "Morgan? Bo? Perrie?" I called and saw Merrill in the living room

"Hey" he said

"Hey Caroline told me what happened" I told him "Are they okay?" I asked him and he chuckled and stood up

"Calm down Fran" he told me "they're up stairs, and their fine just a little shaken up" I nodded and sat down.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him

"Yeah just a bit freaked out" he sat across from me then cue the next awkward silence... "Perrie's really great" he told me and I smiled

"She is something special" I nodded thinking how lucky I was to actually have her alive and not mentally scared "she loves sport" I told him and he smiled

"Usually girl's that age like barbie doll's and stuff like that" he stated

"Yeah well Perrie has never really had a normal life has she" I smiled weakly and rubbed my face with my hands there was a long pause and I could feel Merrill's gaze on me as I looked up "What?" I asked him

"Why didn't you come sooner?" he asked me and I sighed

"Please Merrill just don't" I said as I walked to the Kitchen but he followed me, damn it! I could tell he was going to press on this because I hadn't answered his question.

"Don't what? it is a perfectly valid question" he argued but I leaned over the sink now facing him why did he have to do this? honestly why?

"you know why Merrill, don't even try that!" I snapped angrily

"Oh what you were scared? he was out drinking every night you could have just left then?!" he snapped

"if I remember correctly, I did!" the argument was getting more heated the more we talked

"yeah just recently! you could have left before then and you and Perrie would have been in less danger sooner!" I turned round angrily with my eyes flaming..Oh fuck no!

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" I shouted "Don't you dare!"

"How do you even know she's his?" he quipped sharply and I narrowed my eyes into slits

"If you even dare accuse me of sleeping around!" I said in a warning tone, trying to avoid what he was actually saying.

"Don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about" he said with his tone slightly softer but still hot I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, shit he had caught on I knew this would happen soon, but what do I say? do I tell him the truth? or do I shoot him down? not literally of course but in a way that kind of dismisses the idea

"Merrill" I began but no words came out, I was really stumped

"you knew didn't you?" he sighed and I put my head on the table not saying anything, "shit Fran, why didn't you tell me?" he asked in pain "I had a right to know sooner" he began then I lifted my head off the table and let out a dry laugh

"Oh yeah what a fun conversation that would have been!" I said with sarcasm practically oozing from words "Hey did you know that you might be the father to my two year old child? I sure hope we can be friends!" I said with fake cheer before rolling my eyes "Besides, she might not even be yours" his eyes softened an sat down across from me

"But she could be" his eyes were almost pleading that I would agree. That was when Perrie walked in the room oh Jesus "Mummy we want to play outside again can you and Merrill come with us?" she asked in a small voice "me and Bo are scared" I gave her a kind smile

"Sure _miel_ I'll be out in a minute" I rubbed my eye's tiredly as Merrill stood up

"come on" he lead her out the kitchen. Oh crap, we can't argue like this again, or I think I'll die before I'm thirty

* * *

Later when it was time for bed Perrie was on the couch with me as Merrill and the others watched the TV, I had just finished reading her a book "okay _miel_ time for bed" I stated as I closed with book

"But mummy" she yawned tiredly and I gave her a look

"Yes I think you two better go to bed now too" Graham stated and they all moaned in protest

"The quicker you get to sleep the more time there is too play in the morning" I smiled as They walked out the room

"you say good night to Merrill and I'll meet you upstairs" I glanced at him quickly then exited the room

***third person***

Perrie gave the man a hug and he hugged her back "you sleep well okay, then we can play some baseball in the morning"

"Yes!" she said excitedly then her eyes softened a bit as she pulled back and looked a Merrill

"did you and mummy have a fight?" she asked innocently

"just a little one but we're okay now" Merrill said trying to sooth her and he was taken by surprise when she pulled him into another hug

"I don't like my daddy" she said quietly and Merrill nodded

"Niether do I" he said softly

"He hurt me and mummy and makes her cry" Merrill frowned as the little girl carried on

"I wont let anyone hurt you" he said as she pulled back "not again" she smiled slightly and her next words made his heart pull slightly

"will you be my new daddy?" she asked innocently and he smiled

"I don't know if your mommy would like that" that's when she smiled cheekily, a smile that reminded him of his own

"she doesn't have to know" she whispered with a finger to her lips and he laughed

"Let's get you to bed" with that he picked her up and carried her upstairs filled with what felt like pride, even if she wasn't his, at least she wanted to be

"


	4. Chapter 4 Maybe not in Kansas anymore

I woke up in the middle of the night with no bad dreams or memories luckily but a desperate need to pee, too bad my bed was just too damn comfy! I was having a mini battle in my head as one side (my bladder) was saying 'you don't want to wet the bed now do you?' while the other (the rest of me) was saying come on its like two thirty! I sighed as the on-going battle continued until I got sick of talking to myself and got up to go to the bathroom.

After my little adventure of dodging the toys on the floor to get to the toilet, I walked out the bathroom and went to the window. They had such a nice view from here; you could see the cornfields that swayed peacefully in the breeze and the barn where Merrill slept, but let's not think of him too much… stupid Pratt. I was just feeling my eyes drop when I saw something in the corn, was that a… Head? "Oh my God!" I exclaimed quietly as shoulders slowly came into view and ran in the direction of the house, I ran towards my room only to bump into another person on the way there "Ahh!" I exclaimed and tried to struggle as they got hold of my arms

"Hey, hey Fran calm down!" I heard Graham whisper "it's me!" I stopped struggling and looked up at him like a child

"There's someone outside the house" I whispered sacredly and his eyes darkened

"you saw it too?" I nodded quickly

"It's Lionel and The Wolfington brothers" he whispered to me "their back!" I gasped and shook my head

"They aren't that stupid" I tried "why would they come back?" Graham just shook his head and nodded towards the stairs

"Come on we need to wake Merrill" I groaned and shook my head in annoyance

"Please he sleeps like the dead, they'll be gone by the time he is awake" my eyes widened as I realised what I said. Graham turned back and looked at me confusedly he opened his mouth as if to say something then closed it quickly, clearly deciding against it and headed down stairs, if I kept doing things like that I was going to be in serious trouble! I followed Graham down stairs just as Merrill woke up

"What?" he said confusedly as he looked around

"Lionel Pritchard and the Wolfington brothers are back!" he hissed through the dark. Merrill's eye lit up with something as he leapt from his seat and rushed to the door to get his shoes on I merely shook my head; the poor boy looked like an over excited puppy going for a walk

"It's time for an ass whooping!" he exclaimed quietly

"Merrill you are acting stupid" I tried to reason

"Yes I don't think this is an intelligent way to approach this" Graham agreed

"You want them stealing something from the house next time?" Merrill said glancing out the door "okay listen, we both go outside in opposite directions. We act crazy, insane with anger and make them crap their pants before we force them round and meet up on the other side" I looked at Merrill as if he had lost it, this was one of the worst idea's I could possibly think of and I mentally face palmed.

"Explain act crazy?" Graham said uncertainly

"You know curse and stuff" Merrill said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"you want me to curse?" Graham said worriedly and I could help but snigger as Merrill sighed

"You don't mean it. Its just for show" the younger brother explained

"It doesn't sound natural when I curse, it wont be convincing" Graham said as if reasoning it out in his head.

"Just make noises then!" Merrill whispered fiercely

"Wait" I said "What am I doing in all of this?" I asked narrowing my eyes

"Ha! no way this could be dangerous" Merrill told me and I scoffed

"If Lionel Pritchard is your idea of dangerous I would be worried" I said hotly

"Your not going and that's final" Merrill said sternly his voice raising in volume slightly, Graham obviously seeing a fight brewing stepped in quickly

"Fran you wait on the porch and tell us if you see anything" The older man told me and I nodded, giving Merrill my best glare that basically meant 'fuck you bastard' I cringed though when a little voice in my head told me 'you already have' I sighed as they both ran out the door. It wasn't long before I was in fits of laughter on the step and they ran around yelling like mad men

"I'm insane with anger!" Graham shouted making my laugh even harder

"We're gonna beat your ass bitch!" Merrill called, I was just glad the kids weren't up to hear this. I stopped laughing when a loud bang was heard from the other side of the house they hadn't ran into each other had they? "We're gonna tear you head off!" Merrill shouted causing me to give a very unladylike snort

"I'm loosing my mind!" oh dear, this should be put on the internet! I couldn't hear anything so I figure that they must have found something or someone so I mad my way round still laugh weakly, my laughing stopped however and I stood up straight when there was a bump on the roof. The next thing I heard was skidding almost as if someone was...running? on the roof? I couldn't stop watching the roof until a speedy figure ran across it, it was a real blink and you'll miss it moment, I took off and ran to the others almost collapsing into Merrill's arms

"What are you?" Merrill began before I cut him off

"On the roof! there was someone on the-" there was another skidding noise and we all looked up

"are you sure this is just Lionel Pritchard?" Merrill asked, just as Mesmerized by the roof as I was, would this thing hurt the kids? a pang of fear went through me. The next thing we heard was something bashing against the swing set and we spun around at the same time only to find nothing there except a black figure marching back through the corn, my breath hitched and I gulped never taking my eyes off the corn

"Todo, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore" so about that internet thing...maybe not.

**okay so I admit this is the shortest chapter so far but I have loads of exam's coming up and I want to get good grades, I am so sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it! **

**Review Replies**

**Hallowgirlfrommars- thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I loved your story on here and it really meant a lot to me, I am gad you think my idea was original and that you like my actors! I really wanted to get those right to create a good image for the story, I am glad you liked the chapter! xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

The next morning I refreshed my self with a shower "Perrie come on get ready now!" I shouted down the hall where she was playing with Bo. I sighed shaking my head as she probably ignored me and moved to my room to get dressed I looked in the mirror and sighed: my hair was as straight as a plank and I looked thin, almost dangerously so 'some one needs a McDonalds' I thought. I shook my head once more and moved to the wardrobe picking out my light blue skater skirt and a tribal crop top that stopped just above the belly button before putting on my floral sneakers and denim Jacket. I really couldn't be arsed with my hair so I threw it up in a messy bun and headed downstairs,

I Heard a knock at the door and knowing it would be Caroline I opened it "Hey Caroline" I sighed

"Hi Fran, can I come in?" She said slightly tired

"Of course!" I moved out the way I hard her sigh once more.

"Your family are just magnets for trouble aren't they" Caroline said jokingly I laughed lightly

"You could say so, I guess" I led her to the dining room to wait for Merrill and Graham "Sorry for calling you out so early, I tried to convince him to call you later on today" I explained to her "I don't think Graham or Merrill slept at all last night"

"Hey Caroline" Merrill yawned as he sat down. The air around me suddenly became awkward as we still hadn't made up from the fight, I cleared my throat and stood up

"I am going to see how Perrie is getting on" I walked out the room and upstairs to check on my daughter. "Perrie" I called "are you up here?" I turned the corner to enter my roo. And saw that she was sat on my window seat fully dressed, staring out the window "Perrie, baby what are you doing?"

"They're scarwey" she said and I frowned, what?

"Who's scary?" I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me with confused eyes and then back out the window

"The shadows in da field" my heart stopped, had she seen them? Talked to them?

"What?" I breathed suddenly feeling sick

"Like the one last night, they just stand derw den wun away" she told me and my frown deepened "but sum times they come clowser to the house then wun away" she seemed to be talked to herself slightly, I didn't like the way she was talking it was...disturbing, she shouldn't even be thinking of these things!

"Perrie, sweetie I don't want you to think of the shadow's okay" I told her and grabbed her shoulder's gently turning her to face me "They are bad people"

"Mummy you look pale" She stated and I sighed and shook my head "You shouwd get sum water" she frowned slightly, in any other situation I would have laughed.

"You come down when ever you want baby, mummy is just going to get some water"

I slowly walked down stairs and got my water, Graham was talking to Bo: asking her why she hadn't finished her numerous glasses of water. I shakily sat down to Merrill's left at the tabled as Morgan played with Caroline's walkie talkie, and took a gulp of my water. "Are you okay Fran?" Caroline asked "you seem a bit shaken up" I put on a smile and nodded

"Yeah just a little... shaken up after last night" I lied. I couldn't just say 'oh yeah, my daughter looks like she is possessed and won't stop staring out the window' Graham arrived and sat across from me and we all sat up "Sorry" He told us as he sat down.

"So, so far all I have is: it was very dark"Caroline told us and The three of us looked at each other

"Yes, it was" Graham nodded

"You can't describe him at all?" Caroline questioned "Don't you find that a bit odd?" well to be quite honest there wasn't a bit about this case that wasn't 'odd' was there?

"a Little" Graham said

"I don't know whether to look for a giant, or a midget" she pointed out and I stepped in

"Definitely wasn't a midget!" I said quickly before taking a sip of my water, still feeling slightly sick

"okay" Caroline paused "so he was tall?" I nodded

"I would say so" Graham said looking at me and Merrill

"Probably" Merrill said and the same time as me, we merely looked at each other quickly before going back to Caroline.

"Over six feet?" There was a paused and nobody spoke before Merrill repeated

"it was very dark" I rolled my eyes and put my head in my right hand realising we could be here was a while

"yes it was" Graham agreed, I shook my head

"I think we have established that" I sighed and drew patterns on the table with my finger, if I had looked up I probably would have seen the glare Merrill gave me but that doesn't really matter. We still hadn't made up after out fight considering we were both stubborn, I hated and loved the fact he and Perrie got on so well because if he was her dad, it meant I had lied to both of them and Josef for two years and that made me feel horrible, I mentally sighed and retuned into the conversation

"How sure are you that this was a male?" Caroline asked and Merrill shook his head instantly

"Oh, I don't know any girls that could run like that I raised my head and turned to look at him with an eye brow raised

"Excuse me?" I said irritably

"I don't know Merrill, I've seen some of those women on the Olympics who can run like the wind" Caroline pointed out

"This guy got on our roof in like a second!" he stressed "our roof is ten foot high!" I rolled my eyes.

"They have women's high jumpers that can jump clean over me" Merrill sighed irritably and shook his head turning away Graham decided it would be a good time to step in

"I know your trying to make a point here Caroline, I just don't see what it is" Graham said

"Yesterday afternoon an out of town women stopped by the diner, and started Yelling and cussing because they didn't have her favourite cigarettes" Caroline explained "Scared a few of the costumers" we all looked at her expectantly "No one has seen her since...My point is, we don't know anything about the person you saw. We should keep all our options open"

"Dad, where's the remote?" Bo asked innocently walking up the her father

"I don't know baby, try looking under the sofa" Merrill replied, Bo walked slowly back into the Living room.

"Okay" Merrill began, oh lord here we go! "Excluding the option that an out of town female Scandinavian, Olympian was running round outside our house last night, what else may be a possibility?" Merrill said oozing with sarcasm, I gave him a sharp look which of course, he returned.

"I'm not done asking questions" Caroline replied calmly, "And I don't appreciate sarcasm" she added slightly amused, she looked down at her note pad before looking up again "Do you have anyone who may have something against you?" My heart stopped and I glanced at the others who must have been thinking of the same person "Some one who may not have liked the fact you left the church?" we all shook our heads, Merrill and Graham obviously leaving it up to me to decide if I was going to say about Josef.

"No, I don't think so?" Graham replied

"Okay I was out of line with the whole Scandinavian, Olympian thing" Merrill admitted; at least the prick still had some goodness left "Its just...I'm pretty strong, and I'm pretty fast" not to blow your own trumpet there, Merrill "but this guy" he sighed "he was...toying with us" Bo trotted in again this time with Perrie by her side, well, at least she had snapped out of her little trance

"There's only food under the sofa" she stated simply

"Baby, why don't you just change the channel _on_ the televison?" Graham suggested

"I did" Bo answered

"and?"

"It's the same channel on every station" I knotted my brown slightly in confusion and looked at Graham, I wasn't the only one who did this: Caroline looked up from her note pad and Merrill sat up and looked at Bo

"Every station?" Graham questioned. We all walked into the Living room and I picked up Perrie holding her at my hip, even at two years of age she was as light as a feather Perrie lay her head on my shoulder. On the TV images of crops that had the same marking's at the one just by the house were shown, there where more of them? I felt my mouth open slightly in surprise

"...The hell?" I muttered

"Bo, turn up the volume" Graham asked his little girl and she obeyed and leaned forward to push the button as the professor on the TV began to talk

"Crop signs first emerged in the late 70s with renewed interest in extraterrestrial life" My jaw dropped even more, seriously? even professional people who have a degree in science, law, and other things believed that this could be the work of Aliens? I was ever so slightly skeptical at that moment "They died out by the early 80s', dismissed as hoaxes" Professor Alien (his new nickname) explained. Bo, Morgan, and Perrie where all staring at the TV as if their life depended on it it was actually kind of freaky "This new resurgence is absolutely different!" the TV changed to a of India on the world map with circles thrown about here and there probably marking different places

"The speed and the quantity in which it has appeared implies the coordination of individuals over many countries" He continued and I have to admit, I was getting a little sucked into this myself, the circles I now knew represented the places where the crop circles had been done as well. Other images appeared of places which had had their crops vandalized by an unknown person, one sky view video of people walking through their fields clearly majorly confused as to what had happened to their crops, I can't believe that I was actually feeling slightly intrigued by this...of course this was a hoax! wasn't it?

"Either this is one of the most elaborate hoaxes ever created, or basically...It's for real" he finished, my hand that wasn't holding Perrie flew to my mouth, crop circles? aliens real? this couldn't be true! I refused to think of it, not because it scared me, but because it was highly illogical! they have no reason to come to earth, I shook my head.

"Extraterrestrials" Morgan breathed after taking a breath from his inhaler. Caroline just like the rest of us looked confused and slightly shocked

"What in god's name is going on?" she question, I think we all wished we knew the answer to that.

Graham went to show Caroline out and Morgan, Bo, and Perrie (who had basically become inseperable) stayed watching the TV I went to the kitchen and stood in front of the sink staring out the window thinking of all that had been going on, I hadn't heard from Josef which was definitely a good thing; maybe he didn't even care we were gone? wouldn't surprise me. "Hey" I heard from behind me making me turn round and I was faced with a very guilty looking Merrill

"Hey" I said quietly turning to fully face him, the air became slightly awkward as neither of us knew what to say I opened my mouth a few times but no words came out.

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time Merrill smiled slightly and took a seat at the table still facing me in his chair

"I shouldn't have said those things and-" I cut him off by shaking my head

"No, Merrill you have a right to know and I should have told you sooner" It was then as the sun shone on his face through the window I noticed just how handsome he was... not that I hadn't seen that before it's just, the lighting, it made his brown eyes soft and warm...stop thinking like that!

"Can we...start over? and just pretend it didn't happen?" He asked me gingerly

"The fight?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah the err.. the fight" he finished softly, I smiled at him and nodded back, well..that was one drama over. I just hoped we could stay this way...


	6. Chapter 6 Lionel and Zoey

_this writing= translations_

Graham lead Caroline outside before joining myself and Merrill in the kitchen "Mummy" Perrie said as she sat on the chair in the kitchen colouring in

"Yes, **miel**?" _(honey) _ I said as I flicked through the jobs section in the paper

"why did the things hurt uncle Graham's corn?" I looked up and glanced at the others who all looked to me and Perrie, I sighed looked up from the paper on the table down and walked round to the other side of the table and kneeled down to hold my daughters small hands

"Perrie you listen to me" I said "Don't even think about those things okay?" she nodded "they can't hurt you, or any of us. you're safe" I finished softly, Perrie looked into my brown eyes withher beautiful blue ones and spoke so quietly I was pretty sure only I could hear

"Papa wont hurt us anymore?" I smiled sadly and nodded my head whispering back just as quietly

"Papa wont hurt us, ever again" I stood up just as the kids came down. Perrie got up and walked over to Bo who held her hand

"You ready?" Graham asked

"yep" I replied "I'll catch up, Perrie do you want to go in the car with mummy or the others?" I asked the young girl

"erm, can I go with da others please" she said after a moment and I smiled and nodded,

"okay I will meet you all there I'll be in my car in a minute" they nodded and they walked out towards their car. I went into the living room to grab my bag when I neard my phone vibrating on the table, who would be calling me now? Abbey? I didn't recognise the number but I picked up "**Bonjour Francesca parler**" I spoke when I heard sobbing down the phone.

"Fran" a heavy a gruff, german accent sobbed down the phone and I stiffened at the door

"Fran you comimg?" Merrill called and I have a fake and hopefully reassuring smile while nodding signalling I would be a minute. How the fuck did he get my new number?! Oh crap wait, I hadn't changed it yet... I mentally cringed at my stupidity "Francesca my beautiful women, I am sorry, I am so so sorry, come home please" he sobbed "we don't need Perriann we can leave her where ever you are, just come home" he begged, angry bubbled fiercely in my stomach as I turned so my back was facing the open door; How dare he think I would leave my baby! this really was pathetic: he hits me, hurts me and expects me to run back to him? That bastard has another thing coming!

"If you think for one second I would choose you over my own child you have another thing coming you sick bastard!" I said after a sudden burst of confidence.

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid bitch!" His angry seethed through the phone and I winced "You will come home! and if not I will find you, I wont stop looking till I find you and I might just teach you a lesson" he spat "You might want to watch your _precious_ baby's back, I have people everywhere" I gulped as fear took over from confidence at the mere thought of Perrie getting hurt because of me "See you soon" he said chillingly before hanging up.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my should and I turned round to see Graham standing there with fatherly concern on his face "Are you okay?" I nodded and managed to give a smile after looking a Perrie who was laughing at something Morgan had said as She climbed in the car,

"Yes" I replied "I'm fine".

He wouldn't find me...he couldn't find me! I was safe here, both Perrie and myself were safe, I shook the thought off of something happening and got into my car before driving into the town centre, this is what I needed: a distraction.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stepped out of my car that was parked besides Graham's "Maman!" Perrie exclaimed and ran over to hug my legs

"Hi sweetie" I smiled down at my daughter, I heard Morgan ask Graham for book money and smiled; it's not everyday you hear that.

"Meet back for Pizza in fifteen!" Graham called to us and we waved over our shoulders, me with my free hand that Perrie didn't have hold of

"Where you going to go?" Merrill asked me as we began down the road

"Me? Colleen and I were good friends with a girl called Zoey Parker who owns a diner a few blocks away, I might go see her" I told Merrill "what about you?" I asked

"Oh I think I'm just going to walk around for a bit, look around" I let out a laugh

"hey slow down there! don't do anything to exciting" I teased "you might hurt your self!" He let out a laugh and shook his head

"yeah,yeah very funny" he then he looked to the ground "actually I was think of going to the recruitment office" my breath hitched slightly

"w-what as in the army recruitment?" I asked and he nodded " so you...you want to join the army?" I asked frowning slightly

"I dont know" he sighed "It's an option" I looked at the floor before looking ahead and seeing 'The Parker Parlour'. When I was about six me and Colleen made friends with a girl called Zoey Parker and even at such a young age she already displayed amazing cooking skills! She would always tell us about how when she was older she would open a restaurant or diner, and to be honest Inwas glad she actually acheived her life Long dream. I am still waiting for the day I will have my own Castle and Pony.

"Well, shall I will meet you in there after I see Zoey?" I asked and Merrill gave a small smile and nodded

"Okay well I'll see you later" I smiled in reply and I had expected him to nod and walked off, not give me a kiss on the cheek. As he walked off I stood there in shock for a moment realising what had happened my now flushed cheeks tingled from his touch, I tried invain to push it to the back of my mind and stop blushing but my attempts were in vain.

I entered the diner and saw it was quiet with only a few people, a bell rang softly from above the door as me and Perrie walked into the welcoming blue walls off the diner. Zoey stood behind the till not looking up making me smile I walked over toner still holding Perries hand "Hello is Zoey Parker here?" I asked masking my french accent with a British one.

"Yes thats m-" she cut herself off as she looked up a shocked expression coveringher features but was soon replaced by a happy one "Oh my god! Francesca!" She squealed and ran round to give me a hug,

"Hello to you too!" I laughed hugging her back

"It has been so long!" Zoey exclaimed before looked at Perrie "and who might this gorgoues girl be?" She asked smiling

"Zoey this is my daughter Perrie" I introduced the two year old to my friend "Perrie say hello the Zoey"

"Bonjour" she replied shyly.

"Would miss Perrie like one of my very special cupcakes" Perrie's eyes lit up in joy as she nodded vigorously I smiled, Zoey went round the counter and pulled put small cupcake with a pink case and icing and an edible butterfly on top. We pulled up chairs at a table near by and talked as Perrie munched her way through her cupcake,

"where have you been?!" Zoey asked "I haven't seen you in so long" oh Jesus here we we go, I explained how I met Josef and couldn't get away from him when he became controlling But purposely missing out the part when I came back and... Interacted, with Merrill "Oh god Fran I'm glad you got the two of you out of there" she sighed

"I know" I nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Zoey asked me

"With Graham and Merrill" I replied

"He's a good person, Graham" Zoey told me "and" she cleard her throat "Merrill is..quite the eye candy" she said witha wink making me laugh

"He's just a friend" really? A little in my head said. I noticed a notice board behind Zoey and saw there were jobs open " hey do you have any jobs going?" I asked suddenly and Zoey nodded,

"yes! I need some people to help out round here" she replied

"waitressing?" I asked

"yep" Zoey nodded "I had three but then one of them quite to move to Africa" oh okay I thought random?

"Could I try?" I asked carefully "I have experience waitressing, my hours are flexible so you can get me in early if you want" I listed but Zoey laughed and stopped me.

"Fran, stop! Stop!" She said still laughing "if you need a job I would be happy to help out!" She finished as Perrie finished her cupcake

"Really?" I asked

"Sure! God knows I need to the help!" I smiled and hugged her

"Thank you so much Zoey! I love you so much!" She hugged back with a laugh

"Can you start Monday?" She asked and I nodded before glancing at the clock

"Of course! Look I need to go but I will come by soon" we stood up and I took Perries hand "say thank you Perrie"

"Merci" She said quietly

"see you soon" Zoey smiled as we walked out.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

As we came up to The recruitment office I opened the door and walked into the small office, at first I saw Merrill who looked like he was on his way to the door when I walked in and smiled at us as Perrie ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "If it isn't Francesca Beaulac" a slimy voice said from near me and I froze: Lionel Pritchard. Merrill looked at me with questioning eyes "Joe told me what happened" my blood ran cold, I'm sure I mentioned before that Lionel with Josef?

Merrill walked over to stand by me in the door way holding Perrie's hand "Can we go now?" I whispered him.

"Who does he mean by Joe?" He whispered back "Does he mean-" he was cut of by Lionel.

"Aw is that Perriann?" He said is fake sweetness Perri hid behind Merrill's leg

"back off Lionel" Merrill growled standing protectively in front of Perrie

"so what are you three trying to play Happy families now?" Lionel scoffed "maybe I should give Josef a call? Fran?" I felt my heart stop,

"I said _back off_ Lionel" Merrill barked and it made my heart flutter how protective he was being of myself and Perrie "Come on Fran lets go" Merrill put a hand on the small of my back leading me out the door.

"He is going to find you Fran!" Lionel shouted after me "and believe me when I say he is going to be angry!" once we were out the door I rubbed a hand over my face and shook my head

"Don't listen to him" Merrill said "He's a jackass" his hand was now rubbing my back comfortingly

"He's scary" Perrie shuddered, clutching Merrill's hand tighter It made me laugh in my head at how we looked: Merrill with a hand on my back and holding Perrie's hand we looked like a...a...Family?

"come on we need to meet Graham" I said changing the subject

"Yeah" Merrill agreed

"Pizza!" Perrie exclaimed making me and Merrill laugh. I smiled and talked to Merrill as we walked not noticing his hand slip into mine and interlock our fingers.o


End file.
